


They Find You in Their Jacket

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 原文地址不在AO3上所以Notes里的链接无法使用_(:з)∠)_原文地址请走：https://amagoner.tumblr.com/post/173666543627/they-find-you-in-their-jacket-with-rook-buck-and





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Find You in Their Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386552) by amagoner. 



偷穿男友外套被抓包事故现场（Rook，Buck和Bandit）

 

Rook深深叹了口气，将钥匙戳进锁眼打开门。

 

这声叹息完完全全代表Julien现在的感受：沉重。

 

他原本期待两天前实地训练完成后就能到家了。但恰恰就在训练结束的时候，干员们却被突然传唤去执行任务。

 

但现在这些都不重要，他到家了，这是他此时此刻唯一想要的事。

 

他的肩膀抵开门，迈进来。在走廊站了一小会儿，他又叹了口气。

 

Julien将行李包放在地上，动作很轻，他知道你这时候已经睡了。

 

他褪下夹克衫，脚趾踩下靴子，走廊角落的东西被他尽数踢倒。他明天再来收拾。

 

他走进起居室，看到堆积成山的枕头和毯子，其中伸出了两条腿。他走过沙发，嗤笑出来。你果然是睡着了等着他的。

 

天哪，这样的你真是可爱：蜷缩成球睡在一边，整个人几乎完全淹没在他宽大暖和的夹克衫下。 **他的夹克衫。**

 

他几乎呻吟出来。你现在只在上身多套了一件，反而没裤子？

 

Julien坐在你旁边，轻柔地将碎发从你脸上拂过。

 

“Mon chou，”他靠过来，在你耳边低语。“醒醒，亲爱的。你该去床上睡，别睡在沙发上。”

 

而你将被袖子罩住的双手举起来，抹了抹自己的脸。 “Julien？”你伸出手，将他的脸拉近了，蝴蝶一样的轻吻落在上面。“我在等你。”

 

Julien轻笑出声。“Je sais, mon amour.”带着爱意的眼神注视着你，一手上下拂过你的胳膊。“你冷吗？”

 

你点了点头。

 

“你知道，”他靠过来，在你的脖颈边低声道，他的手划过你的胳膊，而后途经你的腰，你的臀，搓揉着你裸露在外的大腿。“也许下次，”你低声叫了出来，因他的手来到后面，握紧了你的屁股。“你该穿上裤子。”


	2. Chapter 2

Sébastien气呼呼地直起腰来，双手落在臀上，微微皱起眉。

 

“我特么到底放哪儿了……”他的话音渐落，手指梳过头发。

 

他又穿过房间，回到卧室里重头开始找起。

 

他又花了十分钟搜查你们共用的衣柜和抽屉，而后他听到前门打开又关上的声音。

 

“亲爱的？”你朝楼梯上喊道，“我回来了。”

 

“嘿宝贝儿，”他回应道，又搓了搓自己的胡子。他沿着楼梯走下来，帮你拆开日用品的袋子。也许可以问问你有没有看到他的夹克衫。

 

他穿过走廊，帮忙抱起你留在地上那只沉甸甸的袋子。绕过拐角来到了起居室。

 

“宝贝儿，你有没有看到我的夹克衫？我好像放错地方……”Buck停下脚步，而你正站在厨房里，转头看向他。

 

你不好意思地笑着看向他，而他也忍不住向你笑起来。

 

“你知道，你自己明明有外套穿的。”他将手上的袋子放到餐桌上，朝你走过来。

 

“我知道，”你开玩笑似的嘟囔道，抓住他伸过来想将你从夹克衫里剥出来的手，“但是你的更好嘛。”

 

Sébastien抵着你的太阳穴笑了。“下次要穿记得跟我说一声就是。”

Also posted on Lofter: http://baysiankaiju.lofter.com/post/25510c_ee78cc0e


	3. Chapter 3

意识逐渐苏醒，Dominic转过脸，避开从半开窗户透过来清晨刺眼的阳光。

 

他呻吟着，一只手蹭过来抹了抹脸，终于睁开眼。

 

他看向你那边的床，忍不住笑了出来。床单还皱着，枕头也是一副刚被睡过的样子。

 

Dominic满足地叹了口气，坐起身来，将自己推出床外，寻找着裤子或者其他可以蔽体的衣物。

 

他绝不会向自己的同事承认这一点，在他必须离家很久的这段时间里他有多想念你。

 

在经过一周的实地训练后，他终于可以回来找你了。但是，不行，某些个傻子偏在这时被绑架了，于是他和其他几名干员被传唤去执行任务。

 

工作就是工作，他没办法对Six说不。

 

最后他发现自己跌跌撞撞地走进你的公寓，不是昨天半夜，就是今天凌晨……无所谓。他嘟嘟囔囔地说了些恐怖分子和时机之类的话，疲惫不堪，急需一场热水澡。

 

结果他却没有去洗热水澡，而是做了件完全不同的事情，结果弄得他更累，而且满身大汗，没准到了早上还会浑身酸痛。

 

但他不在乎，你对他而言实在太珍贵了。

 

Dominic吹着口哨，径自穿过公寓，他闻到鸡蛋的香味，于是直接钻进了厨房，知道你就在那里。

 

他看到了你，靠在墙上，思考着该感谢哪路神明赐予了自己这个早晨。

 

他的视线黏在你身上足足10秒，你才注意到他。你半转过身，没打算放弃平底锅里的鸡蛋：“怎么了？”

 

而他不知怎么的却将视线从你臀上移开了。只穿了内裤和他的夹克衫，你在想些什么呢？

 

Dom微笑着回答你的问题：“在欣赏眼前的美景呢。”

 

他从墙上移开来，走到了你背后。他的手钻入夹克衫底下，逼出你一小声尖叫。“总有一天我会为你而死。”他抵着你的脖子喃喃道。

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Lofter: http://baysiankaiju.lofter.com/post/25510c_ee772269


End file.
